A Very Merry Christmas Indeed
by TalksToSelf
Summary: SMUT ALERT possibly my kinkiest fic ever. Kurogane's insatiable, his new fixation... well read and see


A/n: My dear friend St Nick makes a brief appearance in this one… even if it IS autumn right now.

Prompt: Ice

**_A Very Merry Christmas Indeed._**

Being Kurogane's lover had a lot of perks, and then there were times Fay wondered why the hell he put up with his oddities. He knew some guys were… adventurous in their sexual endeavours, but somehow Fay found himself with his shirt open and pants around his ankles, sat on a cold iron bench in the middle of the night, in winter's snow: due to a new fixation of Kurogane's, that he was sure was over the top. Ropes, ribbons, toys just weren't enough for the warrior anymore. Insatiable didn't quite cut it, when Kurogane wanted something, he got it, and Fay mused that there were only so many times a couple could have impromptu sex on the kitchen table before the suggestions became wilder.

For all Kurogane could be a selfish lover, and sometimes even violent (though this was usually due to overexcitement and a few bruises on his hips, or a sore scalp from having Kurogane's cock in his mouth and hands in his hair were a small price to pay for the mind-blowing, body numbing sex), he could be equally generous and tonight was one of those nights where Kurogane was in the mood to please Fay no matter the cost. Though the cold metal against his butt and back were somewhat a turn off, they made the heat of Kurogane's roving hands all the more sweeter, the snow reminded the blond sharply of home, but all thoughts of that were quelled by the feeling of Kurogane's hot wet tongue sweeping over his collarbone. Fay shivered as the damp trail cooled on his skin.  
"If we get… caught out here." He mumbled, teeth chattering slightly. "You're the one explaining to the kids why they have to pay bail for us on… indecent exposure."  
"Us? You're the one that's indecently exposed." Kurogane grinned wickedly. "And nobody's gonna catch us, it's 1am in December nobody's fucking crazy enough to come out here… except you." He smirked at his own pun and fell to his knees. Fay whimpered from the lack of Kurogane's warm body pressed against his, aware of how cold it was out here.

The blanket of snow on the ground not being evidence enough to the cold, but now his collar, chest and nipples, which had been pleasantly relieved by Kurogane's hot mouth and hands were coated in an ice cold layer of saliva. Kurogane however sought bigger fish to fry, or at least heat up. Fay knew, he'd been told, that temperature can have a huge effect on the sensitivity of the body, but he was sure it wasn't supposed to be this extreme. The intense cold had caused his balls to retract close to his body, however Kurogane's tongue danced along them, fingers ghosting expertly over the bulbous tip in synchronicity. Fay being hard despite the cold.  
"Ah." Fay whimpered softly as Kurogane's mouth closed over one side of his ball-sack, sucking and kneading the heating flesh with the flat of his tongue, drawing lazy circles over it, easing it from it's hiding.  
"Good?" He asked, pulling back with a slight pop noise as skin detached from his vacuum-mouth. He blew on the wet area and Fay gasped at the temperature drastically dropping.  
"Sadistic… but good." He breathed as Kurogane latched onto the other side, giving the exact same treatment to his left testicle as his right. "If I get frostbite, you're dead," He mumbled, stroking Kurogane's hair gently.  
"I'm the only one who gets to bite you." Kurogane growled determinedly, giving Fay's thigh a gentle nip to remind him of the fact. Fay winced.  
"Meanie." He mumbled affectionately. Kurogane nodded and looked up, allowing his red eyes to meet with Fay's blue ones for a moment. Then Kurogane licked his cold lips, ready to let the real fun begin.

He slowly, very slowly, too slowly, slid Fay's length into his mouth, sweet relief for the literally blue-balled mage. Kurogane just left it in his mouth for a moment or two, allowing it to expand with the warmth until it practically filled his mouth before starting a slow rubbing motion with his tongue, pushing Fay's tip against the roof of his mouth, causing the pale blond to arch his back a little and mewl sweetly, music to Kurogane's ears. He placed his hands on Fay's bare knees, bony as they were, and used them as leverage to spread his legs so he could move closer, not that Fay resisted, for he was now frozen putty at Kurogane's command.  
"Umph!" Fay murmured softly as Kurogane very gently scraped his teeth up his length, from base to tip, before engulfing him once again completely with soft lips and a hungry growl. Using his elbows to prop Fay's legs apart Kurogane's left hand proceeded to give his own right hand middle finger a hand job, warming it up considerably before plunging his right hand into the snow. It melted around the heated digits faster, coating them with icy water, and Fay, delirious with the soothing warmth of Kurogane's cavernous mouth around his aching and swollen member didn't realise what he had planned until a said icy cold digit was pressed against his asshole, the cold causing him to clench in reaction. He gasped as well lubricated, the freezing finger probed its way inside him.

Fay started with discomfort, deciding only warm things belonged inside him, namely anything that wasn't Kurogane's dick shouldn't go there. His cheeks flushed pink as a second finger was forced in past the tight ring of muscle, contracted against the temperature, it was not as cold as the first thankfully. Kurogane thrust both fingers in and out a few times, satisfied with the little gasps Fay emitted. The angle of the bench made it impossible to hit Fay's prostate, not that Kurogane minded, he wanted this to last a lot longer. So as the heat of Fay's rectum quickly warmed his invading appendages, and began to feel good, Kurogane, enjoying teasing Fay with this new found turn on, denied him the fiery feeling of orgasm by wrenching his fingers free and sliding his mouth off of the wizard's hard on. Fay whimpered as his core blood temperature plummeted below a healthy level.

"Get back." He ordered, laying his head back and staring up at the black sky, covered with gray clouds that quite possibly indicated more snowfall. Kurogane scooped a handful of powdery white snow from under the bench and nudged Fay's manhood with his nose to get his attention. Fay looked down at his lover and his eyes widened in fear and anticipation. "You… you wouldn't." He said shakily. Kurogane smirked and Fay's eyes instinctively darted up and down scanning the deserted park for strangers who may be inclined to spy or inform the police.  
"I would." Kurogane rumbled, holding the ball of snow above Fay's stomach then squeezing it so tightly that the cold water ran right through his fingers and onto his abdomen. Fay gasped and then gave an almost effeminate scream as the icy water dribbled down, pooling above his genitals, leaving a silvery dribble down his white skin, tinted blue in the cold.

Kurogane grinned wickedly and grabbed Fay's member with his cold hand, licking down his lover's stomach and lapping up the water trail with the very tip of his pointed tongue. Fay purred as the hand that was gripping him began to move very slowly.  
"I'm… c…cold," Fay confided eventually, knowing conceding defeat was not enough to save him in the situation. Kurogane quickened the pace of the hand job, using his tongue to warm up the water trail, which had long ago vanished. "Ah…" Fay purred, arching his back as Kurogane's thumb and forefinger squeezed his head, rolling it around tightly. "Kuro… sama I'm… suh…serious," He murmured. Kurogane looked up at his lover to see true enough the boy was turning blue. He abandoned what he was doing to straddle the wizard against the bench. Fully clothed and warm, Kurogane was an excellent radiator. Fay gave a satisfied sigh as Kurogane rubbed his hands furiously against Fay's frozen skin to reheat it.  
"Better?" He asked, eager to restart.  
"Much but we should end this before I catch hypothermia." Fay kissed Kurogane cutely on the nose, hoping the warrior would take sympathy on him. He ground his still bare erection against Kurogane's pants, partially for friction and a turn on, but mostly for heat.  
"Wimp." Complained the ninja, kissing and licking along Fay's neck, nipping his teeth a little over more sensitive spots, numbed by the wicked breeze.  
"I don't see _you _getting _yours _out in this weather." Sulked the magician.  
"I'm not crazy." Kurogane countered simply. "Fine I'll finish you off." He cupped Fay's face, stroking his thumb over thin blue lips before kissing them.

Their tongues danced furiously, not in a battle for dominance but in an exploration. Things never got old with the two, and every kiss, every touch and every sensation always felt like the very first for them, which Fay supposed was true love, and Kurogane said was the mark of a good lover (because he was not romantic enough to entertain the thought of soul mates and 'the one', even if it was thoroughly implied with them.) The two broke reluctantly for air.  
"You want hand or mouth?" Kurogane breathed in Fay's ear, darting his tongue out and licking the shell of it hurriedly. "It's been forever since I tasted you," He continued in his husky low growl that made Fay melt, tracing rough fingers over sensitive skin.  
"Less talk, more action." Fay mumbled, nuzzling his head against Kurogane's neck instinctively. Kurogane nodded and slid back down to the ground on his knees, trailing his hands down to rest on Fay's scrawny hips. He hooked his thumbs in the bony indents and lifted Fay a _little _off the bench, fingers groping his ass as he flicked his tongue over Fay's silky tip. Fay let his eyes flutter closed as every ounce of heat left in his body rushed to his groin and his hands fell to stroke Kurogane's hair, ghosting them through the black spikes that were surprisingly soft.

Kurogane seemed to sense Fay's heartbeat slowing and body cooling, so his gentle teasing and licking fell away to hard sucking. His head bobbed down further and he tensed his tongue against the center of his shaft. Fay made a very strange noise like he was being strangled, and Kurogane inwardly smirked, relaxing himself and allowing Fay to slide down his throat before pulling back, taking Fay's wet and swollen base in his hand and closing his mouth just over the tip, allowing his tongue to delve into the warm cleft, dripping with pre-cum.  
"K…Kuro." Fay whispered, stroking the side of Kurogane's face affectionately with an ice cold hand. He only broke contact briefly to say  
"Shut up and don't rush me, or I'll make it worse." It was a threat rather than a promise and the erect magician could only nod weakly. Fay usually had a fairly high tolerance for teasing, being with Kurogane tended to up it, but even though this was amazing, and Fay was used to the cold, he was not used to sitting naked in it for long periods of time, and the effects were beginning to show. Normally dazed and delirious with pleasure at this point, the chill caused him to remain sharply focused on the ninja's every action.

Kurogane went back to what he had been doing, slowly rolling Fay's head between his tongue and the back of his front teeth.  
"Haa-ah." Fay breathed, he had to admit the sensation of having his penis being the only alive thing on his person, warm and functioning in comparison to the rest of him, numb and tingling, was somewhat amazing even if it was kind of cruel. The raven haired warrior had moved on from worshipping Fay's tip, and was trailing his open mouth up and down the sides of it, sucking only the edges, tongue occasionally darting out to add pressure. Fay felt every nerve in his body crying out in complaint at the cold, and the normal fire that would be ripping through his veins as he approached his orgasm was not there, instead there was a not unpleasant burning sensation, like coming in from the snow and pouring warm water straight onto your skin, as Kurogane (predicting this), latched back on and proceeded to suck properly, taking in as much as possible every time he pushed his head forward.

Fay's hand clenched in his hair (but since he was less enthusiastic in his sexual endeavours, he did not force or direct Kurogane's head in any way, Kurogane knew full well what to do, he needed no instruction) as he felt the tight knot in his abdomen unravelling and cum began to spill from his head, lodged between Kurogane's tongue and soft pallet. Kurogane groaned in appreciation and rewarded Fay's orgasm with swallowing motions against his tip as he emptied himself. Kurogane kneaded Fay's bony butt cheeks with deft fingers, and pursed his lips as Fay arched into him. The warrior made sure to clean every last drop up so Fay would not be damp when he returned, plus frostbite there would be severely inconvenient. By the time he was finished, Kurogane was vaguely aware of the time and Fay gave a shiver, devoid of his seed and hard-on he was painfully aware of the temperature, and re-buttoned his shirt, sex usually left him feeling drained and hollow, but this time he could barely keep himself on his feet. Kurogane stood up, licking his lips, his pants below the knee were soaked from kneeling in the snow, but he showed little to no discomfort as he zipped Fay back up.

Even his overly fluffy jacket could not warm the magician who felt the cold gnawing at his very bones as the two headed home (Kurogane with a satisfied smirk and his hands behind his head), he huddled deeper into it and couldn't help but sneeze. Kurogane looked him once over, sure enough the usually pale magician was paler than ever, his nose and eyes slightly red, and the sweat he'd worked up while Kurogane worked on him was clammy against his face.  
"You sick?"  
"Hm? No I'm fine, don't worry." Fay promised, smiling weakly, but he was still shaking violently.  
"Tcheh. Who said I was worried?" Kurogane said offhandedly and sighed. "Can't be helped I guess." He shrugged and slung one arm around Fay's waist pulling him close against his chest as they walked. Fay smiled softly at this, the Kurogane equivalent of a post-coital snuggle, and though Fay mused he'd much rather have been in a warm bed under a comforter for it, he cuddled closer, appreciating it.

The apartment was quiet when they got home, the clock above the mantle place chimed, but the fire below it had died long ago.  
"Fuck, it's 3am." Kurogane murmured, glancing at the clock. Fay sat down on the couch, still unable to get warm he rubbed his hands together.  
"We're never doing that again." He mumbled darkly, sneezing again. Kurogane glanced at him and shrugged before setting to work at the logs and starting an entirely new fire. The orange glow illuminated the room and Fay felt the alien heat wash over him as he edged nearer.  
"Get too close and that damn coat's gonna set on fire." Kurogane warned, placing the flat of his palms up against the warm sphere of air that emanated from the flames.  
"It'd be pleasant compared to what I've just been through." Fay pouted, sticking his tongue out. Kurogane smirked.  
"I'm heading to bed, put it out before you go to sleep." He instructed, straightening up and heading for his bedroom.

Fay grabbed his wrist and there was a moment's pause as their eyes met, silent in understanding.  
"Get some sleep." Kurogane said softly. Fay sighed in disappointment and nodded gently.  
"Merry Christmas." He whispered, and the two briefly met for a chaste kiss. Kurogane sighed… the broken hearted face Fay was pulling getting to him, and he decided to hell with the consequences, they never usually spent the whole night together since being up and active wore them out they'd sleep in and couldn't risk being caught by Syaoran, Sakura or Mokona, but screw it. Once wouldn't hurt, and if they scarred the children… well they'd have to be exposed to sex someday. He sat down and pulled Fay onto his lap, closing his eyes.  
"Now shut up and sleep…" He ordered, then shivered slightly at Fay's hands on his stomach, even through his shirt he could tell. "Your skin is like ice,"  
"That's your fault." Fay mumbled sleepily, pulling a blanket over them and burrowing into Kurogane's chest. Kurogane kissed his forehead, rubbing Fay's arms gently, and the two drifted off to sleep (Kurogane only waking briefly to put the fire out)

At 5am the man in the room looked over them, cuddled up together on the couch, Kurogane sleeping with a protective 'MINE' look on his face and Fay curled against him with a genuine smile playing on his lips, and the plump man chuckled softly.  
"Young love." He smiled and proceeded to do his job. He leaned across and hooked a sprig of mistletoe behind Fay's ear, before disappearing up the chimney, his physique making it a little more difficult. "Merry Christmas!" He called, and hopping onto his sleigh, Santa left with a warm heart.

In the morning, Kurogane blamed the white thing for the weed in Fay's hair.

A/n: I wanted a fluffy ending. Plus I don't recommend sex in the snow, unless it's a quickie, you're just gonna end up cold and sick. Don't sue me if you do stupid stuff.  
Reviews are love.


End file.
